


The Empty Room

by MercyMoo



Series: Darcy Lewis: The Lady! The Myth! The Legend! [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Candy, Water Guns, laughing, mischievous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyMoo/pseuds/MercyMoo
Summary: Darcy Lewis steals Tony's candy, enlists Bucky's help and starts a war in the towers.Darcy and Clint are not together in this one. The poor darlings are still pining.





	The Empty Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, and welcome to the messy world that I have created.  
> Might be OOC.  
> Isn't beta-read. (lemme know if you would like me to fix something.  
> I don't own Marvel, but I do own this adventure.

They were walking back to their quarters. They had just been to the gym. Steve being the exemplar of a golden boy woke up early to get in a couple of miles. Bucky was just awake, maybe it was that he was forced to sleep so much before. Maybe it was the dreams and the flashbacks that woke him up. But he couldn't ever remember them. Maybe snippets every now and then, but nothing concrete.

Steve was in the middle of telling him something about the last mission when they heard a loud squeal from behind followed by the hurried footsteps of someone, in heels, running. They both turned around in time to see Darcy barreling towards them. She stuttered to a halt in front of them. Teetering on her toes to catch her balance.

"Hey Rogers," she said, breathless her eyes shone with excitement and mischief, but before he could even respond she turned to Bucky, continuing, eyes getting bigger and brighter, and her lips split into a Cheshire cat smile as she breathed, "Barnes..."

Bucky could practically hear the batting lashes in her voice, he focused on her again, as she turned to look behind her.

"... I need a favor. Like right now." She grabbed his hand. His left hand and started pulling him.

Bucky looked at Steve for help, and when Steve shrugged, he let her drag him down the corridor, even starting to jog a little as she ran. She made a beeline for the stairwell, letting go of Bucky's hand to throw her weight against the heavy door. She didn't bother to reach for him again. Trusting that he would follow her now. And he did, he was along for the ride.

She ran up one flight of stairs and then threw her weight against the door. She spun around then, looking up at him and reaching for his hand again. She tugged him further down the passage stopping in front of the lifts. Pressing the button to make it go up three floors, before hoping out and watching the doors slide closed.

She grinned again at Barnes and tugged him along the corridor, pushing him into what seemed to be a empty room. Bucky watched as Darcy locked the door and then turned around again, that smile on her face as she pulled out two juice boxes from her pockets and flung it at him. He caught it on reflexes and stared at it. When he looked up again she had slid to the floor and was pulling out some candy from her hoodie pockets.

"Doll, What are we doing exactly?" Bucky asked, still standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

She smiled up at him again, her eyes alight with fire and mischief, but said nothing. He sighed heavily and sat down next to her. She giggled as he took a piece of candy.

"We are hiding from Stark." She said around the piece of strawberry liquorice in her mouth.

"And why are we hiding from Tony?" Bucky asked, questioning why life liked to give him a smartass that got into stupid situations to look after. 

"Because, Barnes, we stole his candy." She answered sweetly.

"Okay, firstly you stole his candy." He started, trying to stop from smiling when she pouted up at him, "secondly, you have a pretty decent plan, so what do you need me for?"

"Well, I didn't want to be stuck in here by myself now did I. And..." She held up her finger to sush him when he tried to speak, "... we both know Steve would have marched me out of here to give it back. Also in about 10 minutes I am gonna need your superspysassin skills to get me to the roof."

Bucky just snorted at her. He found himself smiling around her often. She was all life and spark and innocent fun. She stood then and walked over to a corner, picking up a loose floor board and pulled out a pack of cards and another packet of sweets. 

"Now Sargent Barnes," her voice was lilted but filled with laughter, "I hope you brought your poker face because we are gonna play a game of 'go fish', and I am gonna school you."

They had managed to play about 2 rounds before their was a slight knock on the door and Darcy was holding her breath, eyes wide with worry as she looked at Bucky.

He stilled, his body responding to her fear, as he concentrated on the door. The person was still there and they weren't particularly tall.

"Darcy?" Clint's muffled voice sounded, as exasperated as he had felt earlier, "I know you are in there. Just please come out. Tony isn't mad."

At that Darcy stormed to the door and ripped it open, revealing a startled Clint, who obviously hadn't expected her to open the door at all, least of all to find her fuming on the other side with her arms crossed. Bucky came to stand behind her. His hands holding the candy and the stack of cards. 

"I can't believe you would sell me out like that Barton. I thought what we had was special." She sounded hurt, but this was a special kind of hurt that she only felt when Clint was involved. And Bucky shifted behind her, moving closer in hopes that she would take his presence as support. And she did, leaning against him. 

Clint for his part looked guilty, and watched her shift closer to Bucky with a sad glimmer in his eyes. Bucky tried to keep a straight face as Darcy's hand reached between them, searching for his hand and threaded her fingers through his as he opened them slightly to allow her to do so. Holding the bag of candy between this thumb and palm.

"Darcy." Clint sighed, looking at her, trying to figure out a way to say she was over reacting and this is a game, without actually saying that. Because that would make everything worse. 

"Darcy..." he tried again, but she glared at him and he stopped speaking,"... Just come with me." 

He turned, and Darcy followed, pulling Bucky along with her. But as he turned towards the lifts, Darcy ran towards the stairwell, and Bucky followed happily. He supposed that this was the point where he came in, and he had to get her to the roof, so he pulled her to a stop on the next flight and turned around. Smiling when she laughed and climbed onto his back. He moved up the stairs with ease and soon they had reached the heavy doors that lead out onto the roof. He push them open and she slipped off him as soon as he had stopped.

She slipped a chair under the handle and turned to smile at him. Her face alight and bright, enjoying the thrill of this game too much.

"So, I see you decided on the Russian sniper as your partner for todays game." A voice sounded behind Bucky and he turned around as Darcy's smile widened. Sam was leaning against the wall, fully suited, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Well, I had to bring the muscle." Darcy said, "I have the wings, the muscle, the red death and the stoic man in black. We have declared war and now we only need the goods. Do you have them?"

Sam laughed and reached down, picking up a bag of water pistols. Darcy rushed forward, reaching into the bag and pulling out a bright pink gun. 

"We'll be meeting up with the other two back in the empty room. Unfortunately Clint found us, so we are gonna have to be ready to fight as soon as we get inside. Let's Rock and Roll." 

Sam threw a gun at Bucky, Darcy kicked the chair out of the way and pulled the door open. Sam ran forward and Bucky followed, not sure what was happening but he had been on this ride far too long to get off now. 

Later on everyone was gathered in the common room, dry clothes, but hair still wet and damp. Steve hadn't been a part of the battle, but he had been caught in the cross fire (read: Darcy Lewis had hunted him down and drenched him until he flung her over his shoulder and walked her, laughing, to the common room.) 

They had put on a movie and sat in a circle, Clint sitting on the floor in front of Darcy as she messed up his hair, watching, sharing the spoils of the candy Darcy had stolen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> Please give Kudos or leave a comment. It's basically like giving glitter to a magpie.


End file.
